Translate Ho Hey
by Rafa008
Summary: Years have passed and the Rugrats have graduated from school, each going for a different college. Kimi was with Z, but couldn't stop thinking about Tommy and vice versa.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Kimi / Tommy  
**Music:** The Lumineers-Ho Hey  
**Summary:** Years have passed and the Rugrats have graduated from school, each going for a different college. Kimi was with Z, but couldn't stop thinking about Tommy and vice versa.  
**  
Ho Hey**

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleepin here instead_

_I've been sleepin in my bed_

_Sleepin in my bed_

Tommy was sat on the computer's table from his old room, in the Pickles's house. It was the winter holidays, so he was out of college to spend a few days at home with his parents and his brother Dil, which was in the last year of school. He opened his email and saw the last email that Kimi had sent him, two months ago, and he had read at the time. Since they had gone to different colleges, she a year earlier, both exchanged emails, Kimi's idea, and he never knew why, talking about his routine. But gradually, Tommy left to feel cheerful receiving news from her, because in all emails, she spoke of Z, the meetings he took her, and how she was happy with it.  
Tommy thinking-_Of course I want her to be happy, but with the Z?_  
He did not know why, but he couldn't stop remembering all the old times when they were together, from childhood to teens, and he stopped replying the emails, although she continued to send them.  
He looked out his window, watching the snow fall, when he saw Kimi Finster coming into her house, accompanied by Z. They both laughed, while shaking the snowflakes from their hair and opened the door. It was so strange that he felt jealous seeing them together, after all, he had a crush on her, but centuries ago, when they were pre-teens. After he graduated from school, Kimi continued dating for two years with Z, even going to the same college as him, and in the begin, it did not bother him. So why now?  
Tommy closed the curtain and threw himself on the bed, trying to get the Japanese girl out of his head. He couldn't stop imagining her with the vampire costume, kissing him and saying that she liked him.

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I will bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

Dil-Hey bro.  
Tommy lifted his head from the pillow and smiled at his younger brother, who was still wearing his strange cap. The redhead threw himself on the bed beside his brother.  
Tommy-What's up Dil?  
Dil-Today we will meet with our friends at Lava Java, remember?  
Tommy sighed, hugging the pillow and stared at the ceiling.  
Tommy-I think I won't go.  
Dil widened his eyes and sat up, crossing his arms and legs.  
Dil-Tommy, did the aliens abduct you?! You've never missed our meetings in the Java Lava.  
Tommy rolled his eyes.  
Tommy-That's not it, I just don't want to meet Kimi, that's it.  
Dil seemed disappointed.  
Dil-Oh, I thought that were aliens. But why don't you want to see Kimi? You must be missing her after a year away.  
Tommy-Is that ... The things are complicated between us.  
Dil-Oh adult things. You all are so complicated!  
Tommy-Dil, I think I like her.  
The redhead opened his mouth, shocked, then smiled.  
Dil-That's great bro, you're cooler than Z, and he uses many piercings! So that's why you do not want to attend our meeting, right?  
Tommy-Yeah, I'm not very willing.  
What Kimi would say when they meet, after all the emails he didn't answer, two months ago. And it would be very difficult, seeing her along with Z, hugging him, smiling ...  
Dil-But Tommy, this is no reason to avoid seeing people, they are all waiting for us. And going out will be good for you.  
The redhead stood up and left, leaving the boy of blue hair thoughtfully.  
Tommy-Dil is right. And I missed Chuck and the rest of the class.  
Tommy got up from the bed and grabbed his coat, going after his brother.

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweet_

The Java Lava was not very full, because few people would go out into the snow. Tommy and Dil met Chuck, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Suzie and Harold at a table, waiting for them.  
Chuck-Hey Tommy, I missed you!  
One by one, they were hugged Tommy, except for Angelica, who was muttering in the corner, drinking her hot chocolate. Soon the gang gathered again, began to tell the news, talking about their campus, their classes and new friends. The door opened and a young Japanese girl of blue and wavy hair entered, alongside with a man of green tuft. Z helped her to take off her coat and hang it up and went to the table of the group. Tommy looked at the other wall, while the class greeted Kimi.  
Kimi-Hi Tommy.  
Tommy-Hi, Kimi.  
Their eyes met, but soon they strayed, neither said anything to each other, Kimi talking with Lil and Suzie, while Tommy, with Chuck and Phil.  
In the late afternoon, Tommy was lying on the sofa of his parent's house and changed channels without paying attention to what passed. He thought of the Halloween party years ago, when Kimi was dressed as a vampire and he, of Reptar. At least at that time if he had kissed the girl, probably everything would be different today. The doorbell rang and he went to the door and stared. Kimi was there with her arms crossed, trying to protect herself from the cold and the snowflakes that dampened her clothes.  
Tommy-Kimi, enters.  
Kimi-Thank you.  
She came, feeling relieved with the warmth of home.  
Tommy-Why did not you bring a jacket?  
Kimi-It seemed so unnecessary, we live so close.

_I don't think you're right for him_

_Think of what it might have been if we_

_Took a bus to chinatown_

_I'd be standin on canal and bowery_

_And she'd be standin next to me_

Tommy-But what are you doing here?  
The girl crossed her arms again, looking upset.  
Kimi-Do you want me to leave?  
Tommy hastened to correct himself and held her hand, guiding them to the couch.  
Tommy-That's not it, it's just been a while that we are separate.  
Kimi-Sure, you're avoiding me for months, and I want to know why, Thomas.  
Tommy-I do not ... I'm not avoiding you, it's just that I've been kind of busy.  
Kimi-You came back with Rachel, right?  
Tommy-What?! What's this?  
Rachel and Tommy had dated for some time, and even went to the same college, but soon they broke.  
Kimi started crying and Tommy's eyes widened and approached her, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her. Kimi leaned her head on his shoulder, and without thinking, he turned to face her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, making both blush.  
Tommy-Rachel and I have nothing more. I told you in the last email.  
Kimi sighed, and kept her head on his shoulder, feeling the scent of the boy, who tightened the embrace, resting his cheek against hers.  
Kimi-It's kind of hard to guess, since you haven't been talking to me. What have happened to us?  
Tommy-I'm sorry Kimi, I stopped writing because I thought it would be the best.  
Kimi-Best what?  
Both were whispering. Kimi expected a response.  
Tommy-I could no longer read about you with the Z, your encounters, and how he made you happy, because I want to make you happy.  
Kimi reluctantly pulled away from Tommy, looking to him rather blankly.  
Kimi-You want to make me happy?  
Tommy got up from the couch, taking a hand to his head, shy.  
Tommy-I like you a lot Kimi, but it was stupid of me to didn't declare to you in that Halloween party, then came Rachel and Z, and I thought maybe everything would be okay, but I continued to like you. And also ... It's hard to be around you, knowing that you will soon be with Z... Seeing the girl that I like with another.  
Kimi could not contain the happiness to hear the statements of Tommy. She got up from the couch and walked over to him, leaving only a few inches from him, hands on hips, smiling.  
Kimi-If you had continued to keep in touch with me, you would have known that Z and broke some time ago and we're just friends.  
Tommy gaped, not believing that the Japanese told him. He could not find the right words.  
Kimi-Tommy, I continued to like you, but I thought nothing would roll, so I started to go out with Z again. But I couldn't longer get away from you because I like you.  
She approached him smiling and held his hand, waiting for an answer.  
Kimi-Tommy?  
Tommy opened a beautiful smile and closed the distance between them, pressing his forehead to hers.  
Tommy-I like you a lot ...  
They kissed, finally the awaited moment for both. Kimi's icy lips were becoming lukewarm by Tommy's warm lips and the girl had her hands around his neck, playing with his short hair while the boy held her by the waist. When the kiss ended, Tommy lay on the couch, with Kimi lying on his chest, both staring at the ceiling, smiling, their faces stained. Kimi turned her head to the side, pressing her cheek to his, her favorite position and Tommy smiled, pushing a strand of hair from her forehead, kissing her forehead, her cheek and then her pink lips again as she wove her hand to his.  
Tommy-So we're dating?  
Kimi-Of course ...

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_


End file.
